


Amit Batsu mondott

by blu_rin



Category: Hueye (Band), IIIRD (band), Jrock, Mamireta (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Egy hónapja készült novellám, amelyben szerepet kap néhány pohár tömény, egy kis tempura, no meg néhány farok és fenék is. Ezt pedig mivel mással lehetne megfűszerezni, mint egy amúgy is tüskés és kiéhezett Batsuvel?





	Amit Batsu mondott

– Pont leszarom, ha elkésünk – jegyzi meg Batsu a hátsó ülésen, aztán visszafordul az ablak felé, és bámulja a mellettünk várakozó autókat. Karu elhúzza mellettem a száját, én pedig félig hátrafordulok az énekesünk felé.  
– Ne utáld már őket ennyire! Nem is ismered a srácokat – próbálok hatni rá, de tudom, hogy semmit sem fogok elérni, mégis, a jó erkölcs azt diktálja, hogy egy kevésbé utálatos Batsut kéne leszállítanom a kiadóba, ami az ő esetében felér egy lehetetlennel.  
– Ryusei. Szerinted úgy nézek ki, mint aki meg akarja őket ismerni? – veti oda. Ekkor dudálást hallok magunk mögül, így a fejemet csóválva fordulok vissza a kormányhoz, és a gázba taposok. Még tíz percnyi utat kell kínos, néma csendben megtennünk a kiadóig, aztán Karuval karöltve beimádkozom Batsut az épületbe, ahol épp egy közös vacsoraszerű partin készülünk részt venni a két új bandával: a Hueyével és a IIIRD-val.   
– Kurvára semmi kedvem nincs hozzá, szóval hiába erőlködsz – morogja nekem Batsu, mielőtt kitépné a karját a szorításomból, és köszönés nélkül betrappolna a terembe, amit teleraktak hosszú büféasztalokkal. Karu utána sündörög, azonban Batsuvel ellentétben udvariasan köszön mindenkinek. Én egyelőre nem megyek be, csak fáradtan figyelem az ajtófélfából az eseményeket, ahogy a fiúk elvegyülnek a másik két bandával és a menedzsmenttel. Egyelőre senki sem hiányol. Nem vagyok valami társasági ember, így egy pár percet az ajtófélfának támaszkodva töltök.  
– Bocsáss meg, beengednél?   
A hang egy férfihez tartozik, egészen közel jön a fülem mellől, egy finom kéz pedig óvatosan arrébb tol a derekamnál fogva. Lágy parfümillat lengi be a teret. Kíváncsian fordulok az idegen felé. Fekete haját oldalra fésülve hordja, divatos szemüvege van, ahogy kiegyenesedik mellettem, felfigyelek a magasságára és szépfiús vonásait sem hagyom figyelmen kívül. Nyelek egyet, és ekkor tudatosul bennem, hogy a Hueye énekesével, Naoval állok szemben. Először nevethetnékem támad. Nem csoda, hogy Batsu ennyire ellenséges az újakkal szemben. Tagadhatatlanul az az archetípusa az énekeseknek, aki vonzza a rajongókat. Főleg a lányokat.   
Odébb lépek, hogy Nao be tudjon menni, azonban egy tapodtat sem mozdul.   
– Hogyhogy nem mész be, senpai? – int a fejével a büféasztalok felé.   
– Csak kicsit kiszellőztetem a fejemet – eresztek meg egy mosolyt.   
– Sok a munka? – cövekel le mellettem, úgy tűnik, az sem zavarja, hogy időközben Karu és még néhány újonc felénk pillant, sőt, egyenesen minket néz.   
– Igen. Fogjuk rá – bólintok. Hirtelen jól esne valami tömény a büféasztalról. Talán nem érezném olyan élesen az oldalamba fúródó kíváncsi tekinteteket.   
– Bocsáss meg. Még be sem mutatkoztam – mosolyodik el, aztán egy meghajlás tekintetében elmondja az igazi, majd a művésznevét. Én is bemutatkozom neki, bár a művésznevemet úgy tűnik, ismeri.   
– Esetleg lenne kedved inni velem egyet, Ryusei-san? – kérdezi, miután túlestünk a formaságokon. Egy esély, hogy megszabaduljak a kíváncsiskodóktól, így egyből belemegyek, és együtt lépünk be a terembe. Üdvözlöm a menedzsert és Karu meg még két újonc mellé szegődünk. A szöszkéről kiderül, hogy Mayu, a IIRD énekese, míg a világosbarna hajú srác Mitsume, Mayuék dobosa. Közben Nao kerít nekünk egy-egy italt, és mintha olvasna a gondolataimban, hamarosan már egy koktéllal a kezemben hallgatom, a többiek eszmecseréjét. Közben Nao és Mayu gyorsan elhadarják, ki kicsoda, én pedig rajtakapom Batsut, ahogy az egyik sarokban állva iszogatja a sörét, miközben Mitsume fenekét stíröli, és kifejezéstelen arccal eszik egy zsúrszendvicset. Jellemző…   
– Az énekesetek nem valami társaságkedvelő – jegyzi meg nekem halkan Nao, ahogy Mayu és Mitsume belemerülnek a beszélgetésbe, Karu pedig egykedvűen bólogat minden elhangzott szóra. Ő így szocializálódik.  
– Csak Batsu. Őt nem érdeklik az ilyenek – vonok vállat, elhallgatva előle, hogy részben miatta ilyen magába forduló az énekesünk. A dolgot Mitsumével szerintem vagy nem veszi észre, vagy nem érdekli, így azt nem firtatom.   
– És téged?   
Nao teljes testével felém fordul, kiszorulunk az eddigi körből, akik már nem nagyon figyelnek ránk. Mintha Mitsume vetne néhány oldalpillantást Batsu felé, de nem akarok bunkón mindenfelé figyelni, így inkább Naora koncentrálok.  
– Elvagyok velük. De nem szeretek utolsóként érkezni, olyankor mindenki ránk figyel, és az valamiért olyan…  
– Feszélyező? – fejezi be helyettem Nao a mondatot, én pedig élből bólintok egyet.  
– Igen-igen. De Batsu miatt mindig késünk – nevetem el magam, aztán gyorsan korrigálok. – Persze ezzel nem azt akarom mondani, hogy nehéz eset lenne, de…   
– Az – mosolyog rám Nao. Ezúttal zavarba jövök, amikor újból befejezi egy mondatomat, a tekintete éget, ahogy rám néz, de próbálok úgy tenni, mintha semmi különös nem történne. Közben elfogy a koktélunk, és csak az üres poharakkal a kezünkben állva beszélünk tovább.   
– Hozok még! – ajánlom fel a poharára mutatva.  
– Nem szükséges. Inkább együnk valamit! – javasolja Nao, aztán mellém lép, és a derekamnál fogva terel az egyik büféasztal közelébe. Megborzongok, és ezt valószínűleg ő is észreveszi, ugyanis amikor megállunk az egyik tálca előtt, egészen közel hajol hozzám, az ajkai a fülem mellett, a keze még mindig a derekamon, újból megcsap a parfümjének illata.   
– Tempurát? – mormolja a fülembe. Lehunyom a szememet. Ó, a francba!   
Felkapok egyet, és gyorsan beleharapok, a tekintetemmel egy csendesebb helyet keresek, ahol kevés az ember. Páran már megint minket néznek. Miután Nao is felkap egy tempurát, az egyik ablak mellé terelem magunkat, ahol csak Batsu van a háromméteres körzetünkben. Közben egy leheletnyit előbbre lépve megszakítom köztünk a testi kontaktust. Könnyebb tiszta fejjel gondolkodni, ha az ember dereka szabadon van.   
– Szóval – fordulok szembe Naoval, amikor az ablakhoz érünk –, nagyra értékelem, hogyha egy helyes pasi flörtöl velem, de tényleg. Viszont én nem egyéjszakás kaland vagyok.  
Nao közelebb lép. Megint az a bódító illat… Felemeli a kezét, és kisimít egy tincset az arcomból.  
– Csak meg szeretnélek ismerni, nem kell egyből rosszra gondolni – vigyorog rám.  
– Ó, tényleg? – húzom fel a szemöldökeimet, és közelebb lépek hozzá.  
– Fiúk, húzzatok már szobára! – mordul fel ekkor mellettünk Batsu, mire egyből szétrebbenünk, ő pedig halkabban hozzáteszi:  
– Nagyon cuki, hogy így összemelegedtetek, de a fél terem titeket néz, szóval dugasd meg magad a szépfiúval, aztán holnap a stúdióban – címezi nekem Batsu a bájos megjegyzéseit, aztán otthagy minket, és elindul Karuék irányába.   
Savanyú képpel meredek Naora, amiért Batsu valószínűleg mindent elrontott a beszólásával, de csak a szemét forgatja, és megragadja a kezemet.   
– Szerintem tegyük azt, amit Batsu mondott. Már ha nem bánod. – sóhajt fel, és mivel a terem figyelme ekkor egyöntetűen az énekesünk felé irányul, amint rácsap Mitsume fenekére, úgy érzem, itt az idő a távozásra, így észrevétlenül kisurranunk a teremből.   
– Szóval szex? – teszem fel a kérdést semleges hangsúllyal, ahogy kiérünk a parkolóba, Nao pedig elengedi a kezemet.   
– Ha akarod, akkor első körben igen – vonja meg a vállát, miközben előszed egy doboz cigarettát és egy gyújtót. Felém nyújtja a cigit, én pedig megköszönöm, és előhúzok egy szálat. Az ajkaim közé veszem, ő pedig meggyújtja először az enyémet, majd a sajátját is. Nem kezdem el szívni, hanem a két ujjam közé fogom, és mielőtt Nao bármit is tehetne, röviden megcsókolom őt, azonban fél kézzel eltol magától, és beleszív a cigijébe.  
– Majd ha már nem az utcán leszünk – magyarázkodik. – Mondjuk a love hotelben esetleg.  
– Minek menjünk love hotelbe, ha van egy jól szigetelt lakásom? – nézek rá kérdőn, mintha tudhatta volna. Nao elvigyorodik.  
– Jól szigetelt?   
Bólintok, majd előveszem a slusszkulcsot.   
– Alapvetően nem vagyok hangos, de…   
– Rásegíthetek – fejezi be immáron sokadszorra is a mondatomat. Már mozdulnék egy újabb csókra, amikor Batsu hangja félbeszakít.  
– Ne mondd már, hogy még mindig itt vagytok! – kiáltja ide.  
Elnézek Nao válla mellett, és észreveszem az énekesünket, amint egy kissé feldagadt jobb orcával, de Mitsumével az oldalán közeledik felénk. Amikor mellénk érnek, elengedi a gitáros derekát.  
– Bocs, szívem, ez a kettő úgy tűnik, nem találja az ágyát.  
– Te – bök rám Batsu –, fogd a csinos segged, rakd be a kocsiba, és engedd, hogy a szépfiú valami fedett helyen beléd rakja a farkát. Te, szépfiú – mutat itt az ezúttal kissé döbbent Naora –, fogd a lapos segged, rakd be a kocsiba, és tedd bele a pici farkad az ő csinos seggébe. Az én csodás farkam pedig felfedezi ezt a csodás segget – csap rá egy nagyot Mitsume fenekére, aki csak kínosan vigyorog ránk. – Most, hogy ezt tisztáztuk, mi lépünk. Hosszú éjszaka áll még előttünk – vigyorodik el, aztán elballagnak a metró fele.   
– Most akkor… - kezdi Nao lassan.   
– Azt tesszük, amit Batsu mondott.


End file.
